The integration of directional micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) microphones into electronic devices presents several challenges given the ever-shrinking dimensions of electronic products. For example, where MEMS microphones are incorporated into housings of displays, such as in monitors, so-called all-in-one integrated computers, tablets, and smartphones, the thickness of the MEMS assembly directly affects the overall thickness of the display housing. A thicker MEMS assembly, therefore, can lead to a bulkier product, which may be undesirable to consumers, particularly for handheld or portable products.